


Dashtinh

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [111]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Gender Identity, Inheritance Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trade caravan travels from the northern kingdoms to Gondor, and while in Minas Tirith, Bain, Kíli, and Tauriel meet Steward Ecthelion and a young Denethor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashtinh

**Author's Note:**

> Third Person, limited omniscience; Bain, Kíli, Tauriel  
> Prompt: Before  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

Before the dragon had destroyed Dale, and taken Erebor as its lair, there had been trade between Dale and Gondor. It takes a hardy caravan, through or around Mirkwood, and down the Anduin - no one wants to go near Dol Guldur, or across the Brown Lands - to begin trade again after Dale is rebuilt. One guarded by dwarves and headed by a trio of relative younglings. Bain to represent Dale and his sister the King, Kíli for Erebor to speak for Thorin, and Tauriel for Mirkwood, as Thranduil will both trust her and be happy to allow her away from his kingdom.

She doesn't mind his reasons for wanting her out of his sight, since they're the same reasons she doesn't want to stay in Mirkwood for longer than she must.

In Minas Tirith, as the rest of the caravan attends to the business of trade, they three are welcomed in the Citadel by the Steward Ecthelion, to talk treaties and diplomacy, and to meet the Steward's children. Bain thinks the girls are less than interesting - though he has to consider the possibility of courting one, if that becomes part of the trade treaty - and the boy rather annoying, despite being of an age with Bain. Tauriel thinks them all very young, and they are young even by Mannish standards, if not as much as they might be if they were of any other race.

Kíli thinks the boy Denethor very fascinating to watch, because something of him reminds Kíli of his uncle Thorin, and he's curious why.

None of them say any of this aloud, being instead polite and diplomatic and careful of anything that might be a secret that no one wants known. It's a pleasant stay in Gondor, and in the end, the treaty they arrange doesn't speak of individuals, only of kings and stewards and trade. There will be travel along the Anduin again, at least for now. There is no knowing how long it will last, and they're all aware of the dangers the world will throw at them.

Before they leave, though, Kíli gives Denethor a small gift, and a promise that he - no matter what he might possess beneath his clothes, Kíli will respect his being male - may ask aid of Kíli and of Erebor, however he might need, and they will do what they might to provide. Denethor blinks, a small frown on his face of confusion. In time, he might understand why Kíli has made that offer, or he might not, but it will stand so long as Kíli lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there go my muses again with another gender-change, though this one is a little more considered than the one that began this. It will not change that Denethor marries Finduilas, or that there are two children of the marriage. It does mean that Denethor isn't the biological father of either Boromir or Faramir, but since Gondor in general doesn't know that Denethor is biologically female, they accept that he is the father.
> 
> Title means "female son". (Updated for the new dictionary.)


End file.
